Bloodlight
by Drag0nslaya
Summary: It isn't a continuation, I just put it in the category because its kinda based off of it. This is the new book I'm writing. It's basically the same as this anime. This is only the first chapter, please read and then comment on it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New World

Kai was sparing with his best friend, Jake Cummins, in the training arena. They had entered the swordsmanship arena because of a hobby. He and Jake had grown up together, sharing everything, and protecting one another.

"Faster Kai and Jake." the instructor ordered.

Kai swung his wooden sword at Jake time after time, only to meet Jake's wooden sword. They both were so evenly matched that neither could get an opening. Jake was thin and strong with his brown hair in a buzzcut, his thin body made him fast, and able to dodge Kai's attacks. Kai was the opposite of Jake, he had a large muscular body, which made him slower, but also made him hit harder. Kai flipped his black hair out of the way of his vision.

"That all ya got?" he said. "Hell no." Jake said.

Finally after bashing each others swords for 3 hours, they gave up.

"Perfect, again, as usual Jake and Kai." the instructor said. "I'm really proud of both of you, you are my top students." "Thank you Sensei." said Kai and Jake.

As Kai was walking home with Jake he was thinking about the local Bend, Oregon tournament for swordsmanship.

"You think we got a chance man?" Kai said. "I don't know bro, but one thing is, they better not put you and me against one another, or the tournament will never end!" He and Jake both laughed at that one. "So you have a girl yet Kai?" Jake asked. "No, I'm not interested in dating right now."

Kai's last girlfriend had ripped out his heart and spit on it, so he really wasn't in the mood to date again any time soon.

"Well, let me know when you do, I have to keep our oath!" Jake said.

Six years ago, he and Jake had made an oath, to protect the others girlfriend with their life. Jake had a girlfriend right now, and Kai was happy to keep his oath. If ever Jake's girlfriend was in danger, Kai would gladly give his life to protect her.

"Can't wait till your party bro." Jake said. "It's gonna be killer." Kai's birthday was in three weeks. Then he and Jake would be the same age, 18.

Suddenly a bright light showed up in the dark night.

"What the hell is that?" Kai said. "I don't know, lets check it out." Jake replied.

They walked towards the bright light. It looked like it was some kind of portal or something. As they got closer, the portal seemed to be pulling them towards it. Suddenly they were lifted off the ground and sucked into it.

When Kai opened his eyes again he was laying face down on soft grass. He slowly got on his hands and knees, then stood up. His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light, but after a second he could make out a group of people standing around him.

Jake sputtered, "What the hell man, not cool!"

Kai looked at the ring of people surrounding them. They seemed to be at a school, at least that's what it looked like, seeming how everybody was dressed the same. All of them had on uniforms and a cape. He looked at the two girls standing in front of them. The one on the left had long pink hair, a really pretty body and was staring right at him. He turned his attention to the lady on the right and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Felicity?" he said. Jake was standing next to him now. "Felicity? What happened?" he said.

Felicity Manisk was Jake's girlfriend. She was a short girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a tomboy, due to the short fingernails and the ponytail and the love to dirt bike and such.

Felicity stepped forward, "Apparently we are meant to be Jake. Even in another world and I summon you."

This startled Kai, _Another world? What does she mean another world? _

"And Kai, nice to see you again." Felicity said.

"What the hell is going on Felicity? What do you mean by another world?" Kai said.

Felicity stepped forward. "This is my home planet, this is a magic school. Me and Crystal Flores here were summoning our life servants. I'm surprised to see both of you, of all people. Jake is my servant, and Kai, your Crystals."

"Wait a second," Kai said, "I'm not anybodies servant."

"Oh but you are, Kai." Felicity said.

Thats when Kai noticed that both of them had wands in their hands.

"What the-"

Kai got cut off when Crystal and Felicity both raised their wands and pointed it at Jake and him.

Suddenly his right hand caught on fire, "AHH! What the hell?!" Kai and Jake both dropped to the ground, clutching their hands to their abdomens.

When the pain stopped, Kai looked at his hand. On the top on his hand, a weird symbol was burned into his flesh. It looked like a wolf head howling in the center of a circle.

"What the hell just happened?" Kai asked, trying to process all that has happened in the last 5 minutes.

"That was a spell. You are now bound to me for life." a strange but pretty voice said.

Kai looked up and saw Crystal standing above him.

He looked around and saw that the crowd was starting to disperse.

"This is a nice prank. Now where the hell are we? I need to get home and do my homework already." Kai said.

"I told you, you're on a different planet." Felicity said. "Do you need proof? Look around."

Kai took a good look around him. He was in a big yard. So? Nothing abnormal. In the center of the yard there was a large castle which looked like it was hundreds of years old. Pretty impressive, but still, nothing abnormal, so he kept looking. The yard was surrounded by a large rock wall, about ten feet tall, it matched the castle. Then he looked up.

"TWO SUNS?!" he gasped.

"Yes, two suns. Welcome to Avyonsyl. You're no longer on Earth." felicity said.

Jake looked at Felicity, still unconvinced, "How does that explain you being here?"

" I was on your planet because I was doing some research for the headmaster of this school. We found an artifact that we found disturbing. So the headmaster made a portal to the origin of the artifact. It was Earth." Felicity said. "So then the headmaster decided I would infiltrate your society and figure out what I could."

"That's why I never met your parents..." Jake said.

"Yes. That's why. And also why I've been gone for a week. I was here, because I finished my research."

Kai grabbed his head. This was too much. No way that he was on another planet. It was physically impossible, right? He looked at his hand. Magic?

"Jake, come with me." Felicity said.

Kai saw Jake stand up and stumble after Felicity, going toward the castle.

"I don't know who you are, or what the hell is going on. But I am NOT your servant." Kai stated as he stood up.

Suddenly an electric shock ran through his body, forcing him back to the ground.

"You will change that attitude if you want to keep your sanity." Crystal said cold heartedly. "Now, come." Crystal said as she walked away towards the castle.

Seeing as how he didn't have much of a choice here, Kai decided it would be best to follow Crystal until he could figure out a way to escape with Jake.

Kai was startled by how big the castle was. He had seen castles on television, but this was nothing compared to those lame T.V shows. This castle put them all to shame. It was huge, the first room they walked into looked like a cafeteria, having lots of tables and chairs in a large room. _Definitely a school._ It looked exactly like his old school back on Earth. He guessed he probably would never see it again, seeming as how he was stuck on a different planet. Crystal turned left and kept walking down a long hallway. Kai followed, taking in the amazing decorations in the castle, everything looked like it came out of a harry potter movie. Old pictures, lots of antique things, it was crazy weird.

He followed Crystal up a set of stairs and down another hallway with a bunch of rooms. She turned and opened one of them, gesturing for him to follow her. It was a simple room, a large bed, a table, a dresser, a mirror and a window.

Crystal pointed to a pile of hay on the ground next to the table.

"That is where you will sleep." Crystal said.

"You expect me to sleep on a pile of hay? Funny. Can't I just have another room?" Kai said.

Crystal looked at him annoyed, "I will forgive you for talking to your master that way this time. Don't let it happen again. And no, you may not have another room. You are my servant, you shall go wherever I go and do whatever I tell you to do. You will see to all my needs, and if you do good, I will feed you."

Kai looked at her horrified. _I'm a slave... great. Just my luck. _

"Here, you can start by scrubbing my laundry." Crystal said, shoving a basket of clothes into his hands. "The washing tub is outside. After that, come back here and we will go to class."

Kai stared at her, "Scrub by hand? Don't you have a washing machine?"

Crystal looked at him dumbfounded "What's that? No matter, yes, by hand. No go do it!"

Kai dragged the basket of laundry outside and followed directions to the laundry scrubbing station. _Stuck up little brat is what she is. Ordering me to do laundry? What the hell? _He dumped the laundry into the tub of soapy water and proceeded to scrub them against the scratch rack. _Good thing I learned how to do this in history class._ Kai thought as he scrubbed. _It seems like everyone here can use magic. That might make it hard to escape... and how will we get back to Earth? No, this has to be some kind of prank or something, no way we are on another planet. _Kai chuckled to himself. _This is just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up and be back at home in my own bed._

Kai finished scrubbing and put them back in the basket and hauled it back up to Crystals room. _I better at least get a blanket or something... I won't be able to sleep on a pile of hay. _

He opened the door and dropped the basket on the table.

"Heres your dumb clothes. Now can you-"

Kai looked at Crystal and saw that she was in the middle of changing.

"Oh sh-" he said as he fell back and quickly turned around.

"Oh good you're back!" Crystal said. "It's time to go to class, so grab my stuff."

"Are you decent?" Kai said.

"What do you mean? Just grab my stuff, it's on the table next to the mirror." she said.

Kai stepped backwards until he felt the bag and grabbed it.

"I'll be waiting outside the door." He said as he quickly ran out the door and into the hallway. _What the hell is wrong with this place? _

Crystal opened the door, "Follow me." she said as she walked off.

Kai followed behind her, "So, um, Crystal, how exactly did I get here?".

"I summoned you. Usually mages summon animals of some kind. It's pretty rare that someone summons a person. Of course I get stuck with you." she said pouting.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"I was hoping for a dragon, or a griffon or something, but no. I get stuck with a dumb human. Useless in a fight."

Kai followed in silence after that. Finally they made it to a classroom. It looked like a science room, it had skeletons and other weird stuff in it. But it looked like a university classroom, it had about 200 chairs with those flip down tables for each one. Crystal went to a chair in the back and shoved Kai into the chair next to her.

"Give me my stuff." She ordered.

"You could have just asked, jeez." He said, handing her the bag.

An electric shock ran through his body, making him spasm.

"Don't talk back to your master." Crystal said angrily.

There were a lot of students in the class, with a bunch of monsters following them. Kai saw a lot of weird animals, like a floating pear-like thing with sharp teeth, an ice beast that cooled the air around it, and even creepier things. _Where the hell am I? And where is Jake? _

When the class started, it ended up that it wasn't a science class, but a necromancer class. Just his luck. He got to watch as the students summoned all sorts of skeletons and zombies. When it was Crystals turn, all the kids laughed at her, saying that she would fail as usual. Crystal looked down with her face turning red. _I get it.. Crystal must not be a very good mage. That's why she wanted to summon something powerful. _

As he predicted, when Crystal tried to summon a skeleton, the ground where she was pointing her wand exploded, knocking her back. The other kids laughed and pointed at her. Kai felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what to do. Crystal came back and sat down again, burying her head in her arms. Kai looked at her, feeling sorry for her.

After class he followed Crystal outside, apparently it was lunch break.

"Go over there with the other animals and don't embarrass me." said Crystal.

This time Kai didn't make a stupid remark because he saw Jake sitting over next to a bunch of weird monsters.

"Yo! Jake!" Kai said as he rushed over to him.

"Oh hey man." Jake said as Kai reached him.

"This place is creeping me out bro, what the hell is with this place?" Kai said.

"I don't know man, I'm just glad that Felicity is the same, she hasn't changed. She just went to go grab some food." Jake said.

"Oh. Well I'm apparently a slave sent to scrub Crystal's clothes." Kai said.

Jake laughed at that, "Just your luck eh?" Jake cracked a smile, "Hey, guess what I found."

"What?" Kai said.

Jake pulled out two wooden swords from behind his back. Kai felt relieved to see at least one thing normal.

"Wanna go a round?" Jake asked.

"Hell ya!" Kai said as he took a sword.

They both squared off in the grass, facing each other and waiting for the other to make a move. Kai had spared with Jake so many times before that he knew that Jake would rush right at him. As he predicted Jake rushed at him, sword raised. Kai sidestepped and swung his sword to get Jake in the stomach, but a loud thud occurred when their swords met. Jake turned around and faced Kai again and they started taking swings at each other. Just like always, neither could get the advantage, but they kept going, trying to get under the others guard. The air vibrated with each thud that sounded as their swords clashed. Kai turned in a circle to get more momentum, hoping to break Jakes defense by smashing into it. Jake held his ground, blocking the move with a quick parry. Kai and Jake kept going like that, so balanced that they were in perfect sync.

They stepped back to take a break and consider the mode of approach when they realized that a large crowd had gathered around them.

Kai lowered his sword and stood straight up looking at the crowd of kids. One of the kids laughed and stepped forward.

"True, you two are very good, but I could beat you in my sleep." he said.

The kid had white hair and a cocky smile. _Stupid kid, I'm going to teach him a thing or two._ Kai looked at Crystal who was shaking her head at him.

"I'll take him." Jake said.

Jake and the white haired kid squared off.

"Oh but I don't use wooden swords." the white haired kid said, as he handed Jake a steel one.

Jake reluctantly accepted the sword and rushed at the kid. The white haired kid didn't move, but instead stood his ground and flicked Jakes sword out of his hands and slashed at his legs. Jake managed to jump back, but the kid sliced through Jakes pants and the steel blade continued into the flesh of his legs. The white haired kid stood to finish Jake off by stabbing into his heart.

Kai rushed forward and grabbed Jakes sword and rushed forward and flicked his wrist up and stopped the sword from reaching Jake.

"Get him out of here." Kai said looking at Felicity.

Kai locked swords with the white haired kid and shoved him back to where he had started. Felicity came and dragged Jake out of the way and started to mumble over him. Kai looked at the white haired kid and rushed forward, sword raised. He was met by the ring of steel on steel as the kid parried his blow. Kai continued to batter the kid with an onslaught of swings. Each one parried by the kid. Kai thought of Jake being sliced open by this kid. _I will not let him get away with this. _

Kai suddenly felt power flow through his body, down his legs, and up into his arms.

The kid stared at Kai with wide eyes. "Your..your eyes, what the hell?" He stammered.

The kid tried to stab Kai but it seemed like the kid was slower and Kai easily deflected the blow. Then Kai did something that surprised himself. He leaped over the kid and twisted in mid-air, landing behind the kid. The kid tried to turn around but Kai easily flicked his sword out of his hand and put his own sword up to the kids throat.

"You... you.. defeated me. That has never happened before." the kid stumbled back and fell down.

The crowd went silent. Kai dropped the sword and walked away from the kid. He saw that Jake was standing up, healed. _Good, he's ok, thank god. _He then walked over to Crystal and stood by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Routine

Three weeks had past since the fight with the white haired kid. Crystal was acting a little nicer to him. A little, meaning she only electrically shocked him three times an hour. Kai guessed it was mostly his fault; he did have a big mouth and a very sarcastic attitude. Crystal had made it clear that she did not appreciate sarcasm from her slave. She continued to make him do all the laundry, clean the room, and even went as far as to make him help her change clothes, which took a lot of electric shocks to make him do that. The only time he got to see Jake was lunch break, which was when they practiced their sword fighting. Kai still didn't know what had happened at that fight, he had felt so much more powerful, and he had jumped over a six foot tall kid! That's not normal.

He was getting used to Crystal being his master. He now knew that there was no getting back to Earth. Besides, Jake didn't want to leave anyways. When Kai confronted him with a plan of escape, Jake had told him that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay here with Felicity. That basically made up Kai's mind for him. He wasn't about to leave Jake in this crazy place. Besides, Kai was beginning to kind of like this place, despite all the electric shocks he got from Crystal. Crystal. Just today, Crystal had asked Kai to help her practice her magic. Kai didn't know what she was doing, but it turned out that he got out of it with a bunch of scorch marks and officially demolished clothes. She wasn't getting any better with her magic. Kai had marks to prove it.

Kai had also learned that all the animals, including Jake and Kai were called Shikigami, which literally means summoned creature to do their bidding. He seriously doubted that Jake was being treated like a slave, or a dog, which is what Crystal was beginning to call him. He bet that jake got to sleep in an actual bed, eat good food and not left overs like he did. Oh well. Kai had learned that to get good stuff, he had to do what Crystal said, without talking back. That was insanely hard for Kai to do, especially with the stuff she gave him to do. Kai had sucked up enough of his pride that he had earned a blanket with his hay bed.

"Dog, get in here." Crystal said, poking her head out the door.

Kai walked in the room, "You know I don't like being called a dog. You might as well just call me a slave, that's what I am to you anyways."

_ZZZZZZAAPP! _

He collapsed on the ground "Ow. I thought you were done with the zapping! You blow me up everyday anyways!"

_ZZAAAAPP! _

"OW! Jeez, ok I'll stop!" Kai pushed himself off the ground and looked at Crystal, who was holding her wand.

_Oh god, here we go... _

"Put this on." Crystal said, handing him a blindfold.

"Yes master..." he said, wrapping the blindfold around his head.

_Great, now i won't even see it coming, literally. _He heard Crystals footsteps, then her warm hands grabbed his and she turned him around and wrapped a rope around his hands, trying them together.

"Crystal, I didn't know you were like this!" he said, cracking a sly smile.

"Shut up, dog." she said as she shoved him into the chair. She then proceeded to tie him to the chair.

"What is it this time? Going to burn me to a crisp, or just blow me up?" Kai inquired.

"Did I tell you to talk? No I didn't, so why are you talking dog?" she asked.

"Well seeing as how I'm about to blow up, I'm thinking I have the right to talk." Kai retorted.

Crystal then walked over and shoved a something into his mouth to keep him quiet. "I said shut up dog."

Crystal started an incantation, "_liberare funes ligat hominem hunc." _ Kai could feel the ropes start to move and untie themselves, then something went wrong and the ropes tightened and then blew up.

"AHH crap! What the hell Crystal? Are you trying to kill me?" Kai shouted.

"You're not dead yet." Crystal said on the verge of laughing.

Kai heard her chuckle, "You're laughing aren't you!? Dang, I feel so loved..."

Crystal laughed as she came and untied him.

"You have to admit that was kind of funny!" She said cracking up.

"Not from my point of view... but I'm glad that you crack yourself up!" he said rubbing his wrists.

He turned his back on her and went and sat on his hay pile.

"I'm going to bed now." he said and laid down.

"Hey!" Crystal said as she walked over and kicked him in the side. "Did I tell you you could go to bed?"

Kai just rolled over and put his hands on his ears.

"Hey! Get up!" she protested. Kai then pretended to snore, acting like he was asleep.

"Fine, go to bed you dumb lazy dog." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out something wrapped in a towel. "I waaas going to give you this, but lazy dogs don't get any presents from their masters."

Kai cracked his eyes open.

"Oh? Did this get your attention? Good." She walked over to the trash can.

"OK fine! I'm awake!" Kai said as he jumped out of bed.

"Ok, but you aren't getting it until you do my laundry, then scrub my floor, then apologize for being a dumb dog." she said smirking.

It took Kai awhile to scrub the floor since Crystal decided he would do it with his toothbrush. _Dumb lazy ass girl. She has me do all her crap. What does she do? Oh, that's right, she blows me up. Such gratitude! I would be at home enjoying my life but nooo, some ass decided to screw up my life and send me to this dumb rock. _

"Dog, that's enough. Now I want you to read the apology note I gave you." Crystal said putting her hands on her hips.

Kai sighed and grabbed the note she had written.

"I, Kai Hill, am a very dumb, lazy dog. I only get in my masters way and don't do anything good. My master is the best master in the world. She was generous enough to give me a nice pile of hay and a squeaky toy to play with outside. I love my master very much. Without her I would be nothing. Without her I would go crawl in a hole and die a slow painful death. Master is very nice to allow me to stay with her. I am sorry Master."

Kai put down the note furious.

"Very good! Now here is your reward." Crystal said handing him the thing wrapped in a towel.

Kai grumbled as he opened the towel but stopped when he saw what was inside. Inside the towel was a matching pair of swords with jewel encrusted hilts. They were each one and a half hand swords, meant to be able to be used in any situation. Kai had only dreamed about having swords like these. Crystal silently gave him a belt with two scabbards.

"These used to be my dad's when he was younger. I thought that you should have them." she said.

"Oh so you're saying you care about me eh?" Kai said.

"N.n. ! I just thought that you should have weapons that are reliable." She stammered, "Besides they are only meant for you to protect your master with, like a reliable Shikigami should." she said proud of herself.

Kai stood up and put the belt on, adjusting the scabbards for easy removal of the swords in case of an emergency. Then he put the swords in the scabbards.

"Thank you Crystal." He said and kissed her.

"Wh-wh-what the hell was that for! You stupid perverted dog!" she yelled. "You're sleeping in the hall today!"

"You're the one who said I love my master very much!" Kai said picking up his blanket. He then stormed outside and dropped his blanket.

He unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the ground, swords and all.

"Who does she think she is." He muttered to himself.

"Shes a noble, duh." a mysterious voice said.

"Yeah duh!" a second voice said.

"Shut up! I was talking first!" Said the first voice.

"Your advice sucks!" said the second voice.

Kai looked around dumbfounded, the hallway was empty.

"Who said that?" Kai asked looking around.

"We did!" the voices said in unison.

Kai looked down at the swords. "No way, that's impossible."

Suddenly the swords hilts moved, "No it's not impossible!" Said the first sword.

"Ya," said the second sword, "You live in a world of magic now boy. We talk!"

"I'm Ignis." said the first sword.

"And I'm Fulgur!" said the second sword.

Kai grabbed his head. "Oh man, this is too much. I'm going to bed." He said as he laid down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Princess

When Kai woke up it looked like it was only 4 in the morning. He stood up and put his belt with the swords back on, then picked up his blanket. He then slowly opened the door, as not to wake Crystal, who was still sleeping. He walked over to his hay pile and placed his blanket on it. He looked at Crystal, who was sound asleep. _She looks so peaceful. And really pretty too... NO. Stop that thinking, she's your master. She tortures you day and night. She is a horrible person... _He tried to convince himself of that, but he knew deep down that she was just an innocent 17 year old girl.

He then picked up her clothes and went and washed them for her. When he got back to the room it was 5 o'clock. He decided to take a walk around, before the school got busy with all the students bustling around. He walked down the hall and glanced out the window. Five stories below, he saw a carriage pull up. Kai leaned closer to the window to get a better look. It looked like some sort of Royal carriage, considering the amount of armed guards protected it. One of the guards went to the carriage and opened the door. A young girl stepped out, she didn't look like she was in her twenties. It looked like she was a princess, she had a long ornate gown, and a jeweled Tiara on her head of long brown hair. Definitely royalty.

Kai continued to the balcony above the cafeteria, the entrance to the school to get a better look. The princess walked in with an armed escort and proceeded in the direction of the principal's office. She turned her head and glanced up at Kai resting on the railing. Kai looked back, and she smiled a very kind and gentle smile. She looked at Kai's hand and looked shocked for a second, but it was gone as fast as it was there, replaced by her cool smile. She continued to walk down the hall until she was out of sight. Kai looked down at his hand. The burnt mark was still there, it would never go away. It was pretty obvious to see, it was completely red on his white hand. An idiot would have a hard time ignoring it.

Kai then walked outside to take a stroll. He laid down on the grass and stared up at the moons. Ya, two moons. Another huge hint that he was no longer on Earth. Although it was almost pitch black, Kai could see in the dark clearly. He looked around at the school, taking in his new home. Then something caught his eye. Or someone. It was a robed creature sneaking around the castle. He obviously didn't want to be seen, and didn't know that Kai was there. Kai stood up, _What the hell. I'm bored, I'll follow him. _

Kai had been in training for the military before he was summoned to this planet. He was training to become a sniper, so he knew how to be stealthy.

Kai climbed easily onto one of the walls surrounding the castle and quietly stalked the robed creature. He was sure it was a person now, it was standing on two legs. If he had to pick, he would say it was male, judging by the build of the figure and the massive shoulder length. The man leaped onto one of the balconies and started to climb up slowly, story after story. Kai followed him, keeping his distance.

The man reached the seventh floor and landed on the balcony to a room. _Creeper alert. Staring in peoples rooms in the middle of the night. _

The man opened the door and snuck into the room. Kai quietly landed on the same balcony and looked into the room. He saw the man standing over the bed, which someone was sleeping in. Kai looked around the room, taking all the details in in less than two seconds.

_Stange, no Shikigami in here. This isn't a students room. _Then something caught Kai's eye, the man had a dagger beneath his robe and was taking it out.

Kai ripped Ignis out of its scabbard and lunged forward throwing Ignis between the blade and the sleeping person.

"STOP!" Kai shouted.

He shoved the man back towards the wall and raised his sword. "Don't move!"

The sleeping woman woke up suddenly and yelled, "Guards!"

The man pulled two curved blades and faced Kai. Kai reached down with his left hand and took out Fulgur and squared off with the strange man.

"I'll get that guy!" yelled Fulgur.

"No I will!" said Ignis.

"Shut up you two!" Kai said.

Kai could hear a ruckus outside as someone tried to unlock the door. The guards the woman had screamed for he assumed. The man lunged forward and took a swing at Kai with both blades. Kai's training paid off and he was able to block it easily. After exchanging a couple blows, Kai managed to slip beneath the mans guard and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed the man. he then shoved the man to the ground and pointed both swords at him.

"HAHA! Gotcha!" both Ignis and Fulgur said.

At that moment the guards broke in and turned on the lights. Kai sheathed his swords and let the guards do their job. He turned towards the woman in the bed and was shocked to see the princess like lady.

"Hey baby!" said Ignis.

Kai smacked the sword, "Shut it."

"Ow!" said Ignis.

Kai put on a smile, "Hey! I'm Kai-" but he was cut off as the guards tackled him too.

An hour later, Kai was sitting, well, chained to the chair in the principal's office. _Oh man, Crystal is soo going to fry me for this one... _ Just then the door opened and a furious Crystal stormed in, still in her unicorn pajamas.

Kai chuckled at her, "Nice PJ's Crystal!" he snorted.

Crystal looked at him and he could swear that a thousand flaming daggers were piercing him just then. He looked into her eyes and he got the message. He was dead.

"Is this your Shikigami?" asked the head guard, the one who had tackled him.

"Yes." stated Crystal.

"He was caught assaulting the princess." the guard said.

If it was even possible, Crystal got even more furious.

"For the millionth time, I wasn't assaulting her! I was saving her!" Kai pleaded.

"Don't worry, he will be severely punished." Crystal said staring at Kai.

_Were her eyes always red? No. They are green. I'm soo dead... _

The door opened again, "That won't be needed Crystal."

Kai looked at the newcomer, it was the princess.

"Your Shikigami saved my life." Crystal fell to the ground bowing before the princess.

"Now, now. You don't need to do that Crystal, after all, you're one of my best friends!" the princess said.

"I am so sorry for Kai's demonish behavior. I will punish him as you see fit!" Crystal said slowly standing up.

"If anything, this man should receive a reward! Not a punishment. Captain, release him please." the princess said.

The captain followed orders and unlocked the chains holding Kai in place. Kai looked at Crystal and stuck his tongue out at her. Crystal growled.

Another guard brought the would be assassin in the room.

"If you would Kai, I would like to hear what happened from you." the princess said, sitting down.

"Well.." Kai said "I was relaxing in the yard when I saw that man," Kai nodded towards the robed man.

"He was trying to be sneaky. He looked pretty damned suspicious, so I decided to trail him. He went to the wall of the castle and climbed up it, so I followed him. When I reached the balcony that he had stopped on, I saw that he was standing over the bed with a knife in his hand. I had no idea it was you, but I felt like I had to stop him, so I engaged the man in combat and beat him. Then your idiot guards tackled me and shackled me to this damn chair for the past hour." Kai finished, rubbing his wrists.

"Thank you Kai." said the princess. "Now the real reason I came here was to talk to you Crystal, and also to talk to Felicity. Is she around? Captain?"

"I will fetch her your highness." The captain said and hurried out the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" stammered Crystal.

"Yes, you and Felicity are like sisters to me. I wish it was only to see you guys, but I actually have something personal to ask you two." she said.

"Anything you ask I shall do, and the stupid dog too." stated Crystal.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Kai said frustrated.

"Oh but you are, and dogs don't talk, so shut up you perverted dog. Sneaking into girls rooms in the middle of the night. dumb dog." Crystal said.

"Oh? Well I sleep in your room every night, and you don't seem to mind." Kai said with a sly smile.

Crystal looked at him, obviously annoyed "Shut up dog." she said.

"Make me! Oh that's right, you can't. Because when you try to, you blow something up, and its usually me!" Kai said.

Crystal turned around and smacked Kai with her wand, then sent a burst of electricity down his body, forcing him to the ground.

"Hmph!" she said smiling, "Looks like a made you shut up!"

The princess watched in fascination at the whole ordeal and started laughing, "You two are something!".

Just then the door opened and Jake and Felicity stepped in. They both looked at Kai, struggling for breath on the ground and at Crystal smiling smugly then they both rolled their eyes.

The princess looked at them and asked "How often do these two go at it?"

Jake laughed, "You mean, when do they stop?"

"Everytime we see them they are fighting like that, it's kinda cute." Felicity said smiling.

Crystal gasped, "Cute? It has nothing to do with cute! The dog needs to be punished!"

Just then another electric shock ran through Kai's body.

"OW! What was that for?!" he shouted at Crystal.

"Shut up dumb dog. Your interrupting the princess."

"I didn't say anything." Kai mumbled struggling to stand up.

"Anyways," the princess said, "I have a mission for you four. At first I was nervous about sending you guys, but having seen Kai's swordsmanship first hand, I no longer have doubts."

"Your highness, Jake is just as good as me, we are evenly matched." Kai said.

"Good." the princess said.

"As you may know, our country is at war with the country of Magnus. As the ruler of Equestris, I must remain at the capitol and help plan the strategies of war. But it has come to my attention that there is a secret weapon that the enemy has hidden in our country, to be fired when they get to it. My army isn't big enough to hold off their forces and still look for this weapon. That is why I need you guys to find it. Be warned, it might be heavily guarded. Knowing this, will you help me?" she asked putting a hand on Felicity's and Crystal's shoulder.

"Of course we will." they both said.

The princess then hugged them, "Be careful, my sources say that it is somewhere near the Agmous forest."

The princess then walked out of the room, saying she had business to attend to. Kai took Crystals shoulder and walked to the other side of the room with her.

"I need to ask you, may I give Fulgur to Jake? He doesn't have an actual weapon." Crystal nodded, smiling.

Kai then walked over to Jake, holding out Fulgur and it's scabbard to Jake.

"Brothers in arms again." he said to Jake.

"Yes, and both protecting a woman." He replied.

"Ironic huh?" Kai said and laughed. "Let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The mission

Kai followed Crystal back to their room, and when they got there, the captain was waiting for them.

"Ma'am." the captain said bowing, "The princess wished to have something delivered to you. It is inside."

When they opened the door, a black suit of armor was hanging on a manikin. It was beautiful, it was like one of those suits of armor from ancient times, but it seemed more elegant.

"It is for your Shikigami. a different one has been delivered to your comrades. Good day." the captain said.

When the captain had shut the door behind him Kai walked forward and touched the suit. It was cold as ice, and he got the feeling that this suit had seen a lot of action.

"Well dog, take of your clothes and let's put it on." Crystal said.

Without a second thought, Kai took off his pants and replaced them with leather breeches, and his shirt with a long sleeve tunic. After that he slipped on the tactical boots that he had found. He shivered as he slipped the black chain mail over his head, it fell to knee length, trickling like ice. He then placed put on the black chainmail pants. Then he attached the greaves to his shins and stepped into the black metal boots. Crystal watched while Kai attached the Cuisses over his thighs. Crystal walked over to Kai and helped him attach the breastplate and the backplate over his body, then she gently buckled the buckles and tightened them, keeping them together.

As Kai reached for the rerebrace crystal slapped his hand. "What?" Kai said.

"I will do it." she said.

She picked up the rerebrace and put it over Kai's biceps. She then grabbed the shoulder plates and connected them to the armor. After that she attached the vambraces to Kai's arms and then slipped the gauntlets over his hands.

Kai watched her as she tenderly tightened all the loose buckles, wondering what had gotten into her. _She is never this gentle with me... I wonder what is happening... _She then grabbed Kai's belt with Ignis and wrapped it around his waist and made sure it was secure and easy for him to grab.

"I have another gift for you.." she said.

She walked over to her dresser again and grabbed a black shield with a wolf howling on it, just like the mark burned into his right hand.

Crystal lowered her gaze, "I had this made for you the other day..."

Kai walked over and gently took the shield from her. He slipped it on his back and attached it so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Thank you Crystal. I will protect you with it, with my life." Kai couldn't believe he said that, but it was worth it for the look he got from Crystal.

She looked up at Kai with hopeful eyes, "You promise?"

Kai put a hand on her shoulder, "I promise." he said.

Kai took the black helmet and put it under his arm, "So, how do I look? Hot right?" He said winking at her.

Crystal cracked a smile, "Dumb dog." Crystal then changed into her regular uniform with a cape and grabbed her wand. "Ready!" she said.

Kai thought the armor would weigh a ton, but he could barely feel it on him. Kai and Crystal walked outside to where a carriage was waiting for them. Kai looked and saw that Jake and Felicity were waiting for them, Jake was dressed in an identical suit of armor, the only difference was that it was blue.

Jake looked at him, "Nice man! So sick right?!"

Kai laughed "Hell ya man!"

Kai looked at the carriage, "It isn't very big.." he said looking at Crystal.

Crystal smiled slyly, "Dogs don't ride, they walk."

Kai looked at her appalled, "All the way to the Agmous forest?"

"Yep!" she said and jumped in the carriage with Felicity.

Kai sighed and put on the helmet, keeping the visor up. "I suppose you want me to carry your stuff too right?" He said.

Crystal poked her head out the window, "Good idea!" she said and dropped the bag on him.

Jake laughed, "Shoulda kept your mouth shut, huh?"

Kai growled and attached the bag to the rear of the the carriage, no way in hell he was carrying it, it weighed a ton.

The driver cracked the whips and the horses started off, Kai and Jake trailing alongside it.

Kai and Jake walked and talked, while keeping a watch on everything, for any sense of danger.

Another thing that surprised Kai was that the armor was surprisingly quiet. He had suspected that he would be a walking clanker, but the armor just slid back and forth smoothly, with no noise.

_Obviously this isn't a regular suit of armor. It must be magically enhanced... _

They had been walking for about five hours when the carriage stopped. They had reached the outskirts of the Agmous forest.

The driver glanced back into the carriage, "This is as far as I go. I'll give you ladies two horses, but that is all I can do."

The girls stepped out of the carriage, "Thank you sir."

Kai went behind the carriage and detached the bag and reattached it to Crystals horse after it had been unhooked from the carriage.

Jake helped Felicity onto her horse, whispering to her about something.

"Dog, get on your knees." Crystal said. Confused, Kai got on his hands and knees and was frustrated when Crystal stepped on him then mounted the horse.

"Really?" Kai said standing up, " If I had know what you were planning, I wouldn't have done that. I could have just helped you up you know."

Crystal laughed cutely, "And what's the fun in that?"

Kai growled and stormed to the front of them to take point.

_So much for me thinking she was changing._ Kai was frustrated, but deep down, he knew that he didn't want her to change. She was who she was, and she had her moments. That was that.

Kai began to walk forward, looking at the ground for any trace of tracks. Part of his military training was that he was an excellent tracker. They continued in formation till it was starting to get dark, when Kai noticed a human footprint.

"Ah! I got something!" he said.

Jake rushed to the front and took a look, "He's right, its a footprint."

Kai looked closer, "It's fresh, probably three hours old."

Crystal and Felicity hopped off their horses. "We should make camp, it's too dark to see anything, let alone attack an armed base." Crystal said.

"Agreed." said Felicity.

While the girls prepared dinner, Kai and Jake put up the tents.

"What are you thinking?" Jake said.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to scout ahead. Judging from the tracks, the person was around 5'10" and was carrying a large weapon."

Kai didn't know how he knew that, but somehow he did. _Weird... I shouldn't know that. Something is really weird.. _

Jake just nodded, "I'll cover for you, go on ahead.

Kai nodded in agreement and walked silently into the woods until he came across the footprint. He followed in the direction it was going, spotting several hints of someone passing. Broken twigs, abnormal fallen branches, crunched pinecones, nothing escaped his vision. As the night before, he could see clearly, even though it was really dark. Kai followed the tracks for about half an hour when he heard voices. He unslung the shield from his back and silently pulled out his sword. He got low to the ground and nearly crawled toward the voices.

Kai could see them now, they had uniforms on, with a symbol of a dragon on their backs and shields. Definitely the enemy, the dragon was the symbol of the country of Magnus. Kai stalked around them to see what they were up against.

From his count there was 30 guards, surrounding a large- _Oh no... That's, that's a mortar cannon! _He didn't know how the hell they got a mortar cannon... this was supposed to be a planet in the stone ages. From what he had seen, nothing was technological around here. So what was a mortar cannon doing here?

Kai slowly and quietly sneaked back around the encampment and went back to camp.

When he got there he accidentally snapped a branch, causing Jake to pull out Fulgur and both Felicity and Crystal to raise their wands.

"Whoa!" Kai said stepping back and raising his hands, "Just me! No need to kill me is there?"

Crystal let out her pent up breath and lowered her hand, "Dumb dog, I should kill you just for startling us!"

Kai walked over to a fallen log and gently put down his sword and shield and the unbuckled his chest plate and put it on the ground.

"Come here and get some soup." Crystal said, pouring him a bowl, "You have to keep your strength up for tomorrow."

Kai silently took the bowl and ate in silence while the others talked.

When he was done, he put down the bowl and said "Well, guys, we have a problem."

Crystal looked up, "What is it?"

Kai looked down and continued, "From my count, there are 30 guards, I might have missed a couple but I doubt it."

"So? What's the problem with that? We can take them, a little wizards fire, some hack and slash and we are done!" Jake said.

Kai looked up and took a deep breath, "They're guarding a mortar cannon."

Jake and Felicity gasped.

"What's that?" Crystal said.

"It is a big weapon from our planet." Jake said, "Even on our planet, with our advanced weaponry, the mortar cannon is a huge threat."

"Oh." Crystal said.

"Let's get some sleep, we will deal with it tomorrow." Kai said standing up.

After putting out the fire and cleaning up, Jake and Felicity went to their tent and Kai went and opened the other tent for Crystal.

Kai was about to close it after her when Crystals warm hand grabbed his wrist. "You're sleeping in here too." She said.

"But it's a tent, it's made for one person." Kai said.

"It's cold..." Crystal said and lowered her head, "You have to keep your master warm. That's your duty as a shikigami."

Kai nodded and got inside after her, zipping up the tent. He then helped Crystal into her sleeping bag and laid down next to her. Crystal grabbed the blanket and put it over both of them. Kai was surprised when she then curled up against Kai's chest and quickly fell asleep. Kai slowly and tentatively put his hand around her, comforting her. He could feel her warm body pressed against his chest, he could feel her warm breathing against his shoulder and could smell her coconut shampoo from her pink hair. Kai pulled the blanket up higher over her shoulder and slowly rested his head on his pack. It took him awhile, but he finally fell asleep, still holding onto Crystal.

The morning came and Kai woke up with the sun. He looked down to see that Crystal was still asleep, so he didn't move, as not to wake her.

Another half an hour past and Kai felt Crystal stir in his arms. He looked down and saw her open her eyes as she yawned and stretched.

"Morning." Kai said.

She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, still curled up, "Morning."

_Damn... she is really cute... _

Kai unwrapped him arm from around her, "We should probably get going.."

Crystal sighed, "Ok."

When they got out of the tent, Jake and Felicity were sitting around the breakfast fire.

"Good morning you two." Jake said smirking.

Jake was already in his armor and was drawing something on the ground.

With Crystals help, Kai put his chestplate and his belt back on. Kai grabbed his shield, slinging it over his back and set his helmet on the log next to the fire.

Crystal had eggs waiting for him, he took it gratefully and started eating.

He ate half of the plate and gave the rest to Crystal, "You need to eat too." Crystal nodded and took the plate.

"So what's the plan Jake?" he said.

"Well from your report, it seems like they are surrounding the cannon. So the best idea is to split up their forces." Jake said. "Felicity and I will attack from the East side, while you and Crystal attack from the west."

Kai looked at Jake's battle plans, "Sounds good to me, Crystal?" Kai looked at Crystal whose mouth was full of eggs. She looked at him and nodded briskly, then continued eating.

When Crystal was done eating, they headed off. Kai and Crystal headed around to the west side of the enemy's encampment while Jake and felicity headed to the east.

When Kai and Crystal were in position Kai leaned close to Crystal, "Stay behind me and don't take any risks." She nodded. Kai put on his helmet and closed the visor, he unslung his shield and took out his sword. Suddenly there was some commotion on the east side.

"That's our cue!" Kai said and stood up and charged at the nearest guard. They didn't even see it coming. Kai flew from one guard to the other, dealing death blows left and right. Kai bashed with his shield just as much as he slashed with Ignis.

"Partner, left!" Ignis said. Kai raised his shield and blocked the blow coming from his left side, then stabbed Ignis into the man behind the blow. He retracted Ignis and raised it again to parry another blow. The guy behind it blew up as Crystal pointed her wand.

"Damnit! That's not what I said!" Crystal shouted at her wand.

_I guess he's not used to it like I am. _Kai chuckled. He heard a shout and and dodged to the side, bringing Ignis up and stabbing into his would be attacker. Kai looked around, dead guards littered the ground, they had done it.

"Jake, Felicity? Are you both ok?" Kai shouted through his visor.

"Ya!" Jake said as he came around the corner with Felicity.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw another guard, this one looked like the captain. He pulled out a civil war style single round pistol and aimed it at Crystal. Kai's eyes widened and the world seemed to slow down.

Kai ran forward yelling "Gun!" and jumped in the way of the shot.

The bullet hit Kai in the chest, going through his breastplate and into his body. Kai fell to the ground, hitting it like a rock.

"KAI!" Crystal yelled and fire shot from her wand and engulfed the captain.

Jake and Felicity rushed forward, "Are you ok?!" Jake said.

"I'll be fine." Kai said looking at Crystal. "You did it, you used magic."

Crystal smiled, "Ya I did.."

Kai leaned to the side and coughed up blood. He was having a hard time breathing now. Jake dropped down and ripped off his chest plate and pulled up his chainmail and shirt to asses the damage. Kai looked at Crystal, he could see her eyes watering and a tear fall down her face.

"Crying for your dumb dog?" Kai said laughing, but choked and coughed up more blood.

"Stop talking Kai." Jake said. "Felicity? Can you fix it?"

Felicity leaned forward and assessed Kai's chest.

"No. I can't fix it, but I can keep him alive until we get him back to the school." she said.

Kai coughed up more blood.

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to hurry." Felicity said.

Kai turned his head and looked at Crystal, who was holding her hands to her mouth with tears streaming down her face. Kai smiled, trying to reassure her. His vision slowly faded as he blacked out from blood loss.


End file.
